The present invention relates generally to transporting equipment and more specifically to missile transporters.
Transporting air launched missiles from storage to maintenance areas and across runways to attach to aircraft requires transporters that are extremely stable and secure, especially for transporting air launched missiles containing nuclear warheads. Existing missile transporters are adequate for transporting conventional air launched non-nuclear missiles. but are not stable or secure enough to meet nuclear safety requirements. The proposed costs for developing new air launched missile transporters are extremely high. It is seen that there is a need for a safe and inexpensive transporter for air launched nuclear missiles.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive transporter for air launched nuclear missiles.
A feature of the present invention is that it uses commonly available parts to make a modification kit for converting a standard 40 foot flat-bed trailec to an air launched nuclear missile transporter.
An advantage of the the present invention is that the modification kit may be easily modified to carry different missiles and may be removed to allow the trailer to be used for other tasks.